Many networks permit users to connect to the network from more than one device. For some users, it may be cumbersome to deactivate an active communication session on one computing device only to activate substantially the same communication session on a different computing device and navigate back again to their previous position or webpage. To provide a more user-friendly experience, systems and methods may be provided to permit the seamless migration of an active communication session from one device to another device.